


远方的夜

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, 只是一场相遇而已, 有暗恋对象的青年大学生艾伦, 未亡人利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	远方的夜

#1  
夕阳如期而至，将铁轨两旁的田地山峦笼罩，透过车窗，淌进车内。  
他略略一扫，便收回目光，望向靠着他肩膀熟睡的年轻人。  
他欣赏地注视着年轻人，目光沿着那在这面容上悄悄雕刻的夕阳，划过浓密的双眉，翻越挺拔的鼻梁，点到因放松而微张的双唇。那健康的皮肤，透过衣物传递的热度，喷洒在颈间的呼吸，扎得脖子有些痒的棕色发丝，无一不在昭显着，这具年轻身躯的活力。  
他想象这安详面容的背后，是怎样甜美的一番梦境，让这年轻人在自己这硌人的肩膀上，仍旧睡得如此安稳。又想象年轻人或许在上车前，刚刚结束一场疲惫却愉悦的旅行，急需一个好梦来回味与休息。大概是如此的——大概如此，才使这年轻人，毫无防备地靠着自己这陌生人酣睡。  
左肩有些沉又有些痒，他轻轻扶了扶那要往下滑的脑袋，那头发果然毛茸茸的，热热地烙印了指尖，于是他想要翻书的手指停住了，书本在膝上静静地瘫开，暂时失去了他的关注。  
他继续放轻呼吸，以免吵醒肩上那小脑袋，数着自己的心跳声，不由自主地去想肩上人的心脏，想去感受年轻的心脏所特有的那种生命力，和那生命力所蕴藏的、广阔的安稳。  
他拢住被热乎乎的头发烙印过的指尖，转过头望着窗外发呆，直到玻璃边的晚霞使人眼花，才轻轻闭了眼睛，一声叹息顺着喉咙涌上来，想起还睡着的人，又被他咽下去。  
恰在这时，他感觉那脑袋一动，接着肩头一轻。  
“呜哇对不起！”  
他望去时，年轻人已站起来了，道歉时还浅鞠一躬，再抬头时脸腾地红了。  
他被年轻人的动静弄得有些怔，没想过对方会如此不好意思，又觉得这迅速烧红的面颊很是可爱，不觉中扬了嘴角。  
本就羞愧的年轻人只盼望对方骂上一两句，见对方不但没生气反而像是笑了，倒又显得自己大惊小怪，一时间徒增尴尬。坐回座位后，又忙说，“不好意思，我太困了就——”  
“没事。”  
“您——”  
察觉到年轻人盯着被压皱的衬衫欲言又止，他披上身边宽大的黑色外套，遮住了压皱的衣袖，“别在意。”  
年轻人最终松口气，“谢谢。”  
他捧着书本翻看，余光向身边瞟去——年轻人从方才便一直盯着桌面发呆，双手撑着膝盖，一动不动——他又将目光投向书本，等待着。  
他听到吸气的声音，像是年轻人终于下定了决心，要将这旅途的不愉快在此刻驱散。  
“我叫艾伦。”  
他眼前浮现出一株大树，和一板一眼的啄木鸟。  
“艾伦·耶格尔。”  
他轻轻转动舌尖，将这刚刚听到的名字回述一遍。  
“利威尔。”  
他合上书。  
“利威尔·恰奇。”

#2  
作为对艾伦优先报上名字的交换，在利威尔的提议下，两人来到了餐厅车厢。  
“您在哪一站下？”  
“希娜。”  
“好巧！我也在那站。”  
利威尔淡淡地望向年轻人握着刀叉的双手，它们线条流畅，并不粗糙，隐约凸起的筋络又带有一些力量感。交谈中，他得知年轻人仍在上学，修习美术，趁着假期去希娜采风。  
艾伦说话时，本就英俊的面庞更显生动鲜活，双手是他话语的好帮手，像个小演说家那样，话语配合着双手的动作。利威尔追随着在灯光下轻轻挥舞的手——他想应该快点带艾伦回到车厢，小演说家在餐厅讲话总归会不够尽兴。  
“对了，您去希娜是？”  
“我吗？”利威尔收回目光，不再瞟那双会说话的手，“我去看望我先生。”  
这下他迎来艾伦的惊呼，“您结婚了？”  
“啊，结婚很久了。”  
艾伦这才看到利威尔指上的戒指，这戒指有些年岁，仍擦拭得干净，“可您看起来还很年轻。”  
“别说傻话。”利威尔站起身，深深地望了艾伦一眼，“你应该看得明白。”  
艾伦借着这短短的时间打量他的侧脸。  
比起旁人较为瘦小的身量和较为白皙的皮肤消减了年岁的痕迹，那双眼睛，却安静地仿佛再无什么可以掀起波澜。  
年岁的枷锁放过了这身体的外表，全部化作千斤重量，压进了那双眼睛里。  
艾伦跟着利威尔往车厢走去，注意到身前人的脚步一深一浅。  
“抱歉，您的腿？”  
“老毛病，”利威尔提起小包，艾伦接过来帮他放上架子，他也顺势松手，靠回座椅。“膝盖的事了，昨天下了场大雨。”  
“我朋友认识医生，可以帮您问问，我把方子寄给您——”  
“谢谢，”利威尔打断他的话，“不必，我习惯了。”  
“嗯……”  
车厢里人并不多，艾伦犹豫要不要坐到利威尔对面。  
“介意谈一谈你学校的事吗？”利威尔在灯光下仰头看向他。  
艾伦还是在利威尔身边坐下。  
他说着说着才发现对方的目光瞟的不对劲，这时才看向晃动的双手，立刻把它们放下，一旦又要抬起就把它们压下去。  
“不用这样，”利威尔在椅背上靠得更舒服些，“适当活动双手证明你放松，我很高兴你不紧张了。”  
“我——我那是因为下午确实不好意思。”  
“嗯。”利威尔轻抬下巴，“要继续讲吗？”

“……所以如果要远游，一定是和爱尔敏一起最惬意，他那小脑袋里有数不清的妙点子。如果与三笠同游，她肯定会把我的用品也准备好，周到得让人喘不过气来，但是——”艾伦叹气，“周到到这种程度，还是一点进展也没有。”  
“那就要问你了。”利威尔抱起双臂，装出一副专家的样子，促狭地望过去，“和人家青梅竹马这么多年，对方还是拿不准你心意，一定是表达方式出了问题。”  
“还有问题吗？”艾伦有些挫败，“所有人都默认我们在一起，结果三笠还是不再跨一步，而且好像以为我不愿意似的，我围巾都送那么多条了，她一直很聪明。”  
“哦，像你说的，‘虽然你总像我妈妈一样，我有时挺生气，但是我们一起长大，我喜欢你，所以像我妈妈那样很烦地管我也可能没关系’，这真的叫没问题？”  
“那是——嘿，”艾伦佯怒地望着对方狡黠的双眼，“利威尔先生结婚这么多年，先生早就把您追到手，一定在笑我对不对，过来人不分享一下经验之谈吗。”  
“我？”利威尔一怔，“没什么可说的。”他摇摇头，按住戒指，“我们两个都不是浪漫的人。”  
年轻人有点挫败。  
“不过，”利威尔补充，“和女孩告白还是再温柔些。”  
“啊——”  
“即使是你口中打架厉害的女孩。”  
“……是。”  
利威尔轻蹙眉头，“必要时带支花吧。”  
“……不俗套吗？”  
“或许吧。那姑娘也修美术？”  
“不不，她是大提琴手。”  
“这样，听你的话还以为她是运动员。”  
“哪有那么夸张，她大提琴拉得很好，穿紫罗兰色礼服也很漂亮。”  
“艾伦，”利威尔再度看向窗，“你和她还年轻，就差半步，不必太急。”  
“是。”年轻人的双眼燃起光芒。  
“您要看一看我的画吗？”

利威尔坐得端正，画簿摊在桌上，他小心翼翼地翻动册子，生怕将纸页弄皱弄破，看得很是专注。  
“画得很漂亮。”看画册的人有几分苦恼，“我词汇不够，意思是，这些画比‘漂亮’的程度更让人喜爱，你自己找个形容词填进去。”  
除了老师和三笠，艾伦还很少被人如此认真地欣赏自己的画。手头没有可转移注意的事物，他便在利威尔看画册的同时，向对方看去。  
“去希娜采风的话，城西森林，城南古墙，你都可以去看看。”  
灯光剪过双肩，身影在黑夜下的玻璃上成了双，艾伦的目光又触到那枚戒指，“您先生在站台接您吗？”  
“不。他不来。”利威尔合上画册。  
“他去世了。”

#3  
利威尔又捧起那本书，灯光有些暗，书本被他捧得离面颊近了些。  
一时无话。  
艾伦自责于自己让对方想起伤心事，又忍不住偷偷向对方手里的书望去，想要确定对方真的在看书，而不是借着书本的遮挡吞咽感伤。  
他发现那或许不是一本书，更像是一个有些时日的笔记本，棕色的牛皮封面，抽绳的带子。  
从书页边悄悄移动目光，他望见对方平静的面色。  
那双烟蓝的眼珠轻轻转动，对上艾伦的。  
艾伦头皮一阵发麻。  
利威尔重新将笔记本放到膝上。  
“我和法兰，也算从小认识。”  
艾伦立刻坐直身体，他并不确定是否做好准备去倾听跨越死亡的故事，他越是看着对方的侧脸，越是感到肩头一股重量，便尽力使自己态度看起来更加尊敬，对这个人，对这两个人。  
但终归，他很庆幸利威尔愿意开口说些什么。

“严格说来不算一起长大，十岁以后我便没怎么见过他。直到我外出上学那年。那年 国 家和马莱的战争打响，我中途就改了道，等我真正意识到自己在做什么，已经在新兵训练营的登记簿上写下了自己的名字——我年轻时，也挺冲动。”  
他说这些时望着窗。  
“我就是那时候又看见他：满头大汗地跑来报道，背一床棉被，提一床棉鞋，夹一把扫帚。那模样傻透了，反正我没认出来。”他的手肘杵到桌面上，“后来我们分到了第一骑兵营，埃尔文元帅——大演说家的麾下，你肯定在报纸上见过他吧？我在军队七年，那里的人，心脏跳着跳着，就停了。”  
艾伦迟疑着，“请问您先生是在战争中——”  
“不，他活到了战后。”利威尔说，“我们倒是在军队里结的婚。”  
“在军队中办的婚礼吗？”  
“你又说傻话了，哪里办的起。我们借几个战友几分钟的时间，充个见证，没有戒指，就交换的针线盒里的顶针。这就成了，如果你管这叫——那么确实，我们在军队办的婚礼。  
“战后我的腿不行了，他的脚也是。退役后我们便去了印刷厂。”  
利威尔拢住手指。  
“买了这对戒指两年后，他就走了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“没事，不必——他在山路上出的事，车子跌下去时他摔断了颈骨。”利威尔闭上眼睛，按了按那枚戒指，“我或许没有那么伤心，比起病逝，这只是一瞬间的事，或许他感觉不到痛苦。”  
艾伦坐得近了些，沉默片刻，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。  
“军队时常有人问，如果每一个明天都有可能死去，会做什么。我那时很忌讳这个话题，从来不谈。法兰倒是答了，说那就抽时间写一两笔东西，还能留个印记。这习惯他保留到战后，工厂里的事他也常写，写得有声有色，说让我看看解闷。  
“他去世后我整理了这些东西，找了一家小出版社。它们卖的并不好，五六年过去，今年倒有个导演，叫韩吉——佐什么的，和我说这是纪实文学，要拍电影，在西根歇那拍。虽然换了地点，也曾是当年骑兵营的据点。”  
他的手指划过笔记本上泛黄的纸页，艾伦顺着他的手指，看到了这一本漂亮的字迹。  
“我去西根歇那看了他们拍摄，现在是时候回家了。”  
艾伦也看清了，这笔记本里的书签，是一张小像。  
利威尔见艾伦盯着相片看，就将相片拿出来，放在手心。  
“训练营时照的。”  
黑白的相片上的人，亮丽挺拔，朝气蓬勃。  
“他那时一头金发，在太阳下跑步都扎眼。”  
利威尔望着小像，艾伦借着灯光望向他。  
他的嘴角泛着极浅的笑意，烟蓝色的眼珠在舒展的双眉下沉静无波。  
艾伦忽然意识到，并不是岁月的重担压垮了这双眼睛，而是这双眼睛将时间的汹涌波涛尽数压下，仍旧伴着它们的主人，一步一步，平稳前行。

“您现在仍在印刷厂工作吗？听说希娜常下雨，腿会不会吃不消——”  
“现在和伊莎贝尔开了一家照相馆——小丫头是法兰的妹妹——生意挺好。”  
“您……带了相机？”  
“怎么，”利威尔忽而笑了，“要我帮你照张相吗？”  
“好！”  
“话说在前头，我家相机款式旧。”

艾伦滑到对面的座椅上，整理衣角。  
“好了——哦再等一等。”  
他整理衣领。  
“再等一等。”  
他按压蓬松的头发。  
“啧。”  
“好了好了！”

“好看！感觉比我自己本来的样子要好看。”  
利威尔叹气，“小鬼，你想恭维我的话，过头了。”  
“不，照得好看，认真的。我可以要一张吗？麻烦您给我相片的地址，我去取——”  
“然后再见面吗？”利威尔直视着艾伦双眼里的明明灭灭，轻轻摇头，“不了，这照片留给我吧。”

“艾伦。”利威尔描摹那双碧绿的眼眸，“你今年多大？”  
“二十。”  
“二十……”利威尔合上笔记本，系好带子。  
——那正是他交换顶针的年纪。  
“您睡会儿吧。”

#4  
铅笔在纸页上沙沙而行。  
利威尔裹紧的外套，静靠的身影，微偏的、抵着窗的脑袋，一点点落到艾伦的纸上。  
艾伦在静静的夜里下笔不停。  
他画完了，天还没亮，他还没醒。  
艾伦望着一个人靠在窗边的利威尔，望着窗外的黑夜，这单薄的双肩一定会感到寒冷。  
他离开利威尔对面的座位，走回他身边，准备脱下自己的外套。  
他又看见这双肩膀，满浴着一片灯光，满走过一路风雨。他想起下午熟睡时，感受到的，从这肩膀上传来的温暖。  
这身体并不寒冷，而是远远的一簇光源。  
他穿好外套，重新在利威尔对面坐下。

#  
火车伴着朝阳驶向站台。  
利威尔在艾伦的轻摇中醒来。  
艾伦在这双眼里看到了惬意、迷茫和划归于一的暖意。  
他明白了利威尔梦到了什么，也明白了在自己摇他醒来时，他以为会看到什么。  
“早安，艾伦。”  
“早安，利威尔先生。我为您画了幅画。”

“好看。”利威尔怔怔地望向那画中熟睡的人，“你画的那人比我要好。”  
艾伦有样学样。“您这样夸我就过头了。”  
利威尔摇了摇头。  
“您如果喜欢，要不要把这幅画拿去……算了，”艾伦轻笑，“作为交换，您让我留着这幅画吧。”

#6  
“利威尔！这边这边！”  
伊莎贝尔早早等在站台，老远向利威尔招手。  
利威尔加快步伐向她走去。艾伦抢先一步提过他的行李。  
“不用——”  
“您腿不好，我帮您拿一个。”  
他们在姑娘面前停下。  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
艾伦帮他放好行李，转身离开。

走了几步，他突然又跑了回来。迎着朝阳晨露，在这带着湿意的空气中，紧紧地拥抱了利威尔。  
温暖而充实。  
“现在是真的再见。”  
利威尔被他逗笑了。  
“再见。”

艾伦后退两步，背起画架。  
他跑向人群，向西跑去。  
利威尔与伊莎贝尔提起行李，走向城东。

Fin


End file.
